


Just How Loud

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Graffiti, M/M, Meet-Cute, Police Uniforms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's out for a night of tagging and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just How Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is another lovely prompt from [the post](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/post/146131648737/first-sentence-writing-prompts). 
> 
> I had an idea immediately when I saw the prompt and despite [my best friend/amazing beta’s](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies) encouragement to make the entire thing dirty from the start, I decided to go with my original Lame and Tame idea. (Mostly because if any of you know me, I really struggle with smut and all my of smut is pretty vanilla. So, I’m sorry for everyone that I disappoint)
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

“Well, that’s the single most impressive thing I’ve ever seen someone do.” 

Zayn’s eyes grew wide, and his heart stopped when the voice spoke up behind him. He’d just gotten done pulling himself back up to the roof of the building he’d been dangling over the side of painting a mural. An uncommissioned mural. Okay, fine, he was tagging. 

Turning slowly, Zayn’s eyes widened even more, and his heart nearly sank to his feet. Standing in front of the door to the building, arms crossed over his chest, biceps bulging the blue of the uniform he wore, was a police officer. His face was set in a stern line, but Zayn swore he saw a bit of amusement in his dark eyes, exact colour indiscernible in the dimness of the lighting on the building.

“I can, like, explain?” Zayn tried as he began to detach the harness he had been using for his own safety.

“Let me guess,” the officer began, tapping a finger against his lower lip as he spoke. “It’s not what it looks like. You weren’t really tagging the side of a building that has been vandalized numerous times in the last three months, despite community efforts to cover the blight.”

Zayn’s anger flared. “‘S not blight! It’s art!” he argued before slapping a hand over his mouth, dropping the hand when the officer laughed.

“Not going to argue you on that point,” he said. 

“You’re not?” What the hell was going on. This officer was confusing. The officer took a step closer, and Zayn took a step back, keeping the distance between them. Sirens sounded in the distance, and Zayn risked glancing over his shoulder and noticed a few people standing on the ground, staring up at the building and pointing.

“Nope, but, unless you really want to find yourself in trouble, I think you better come with me.” The officer held out a hand, and Zayn took another step back, the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the roof and throwing off his balance. He heard a gasp from below and a curse from across from him before strong hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled him away from the edge. “Seriously, mate, grab your shit and let’s get out of here before the coppers show up.”

“But aren’t you-”

“C’mon!” he yelled again and started grabbing Zayn’s stuff that was scattered around. Zayn followed suit, deciding he could ask his questions later. 

As the sirens drew closer, Zayn decided they had everything and followed the officer towards the stairs. Hurrying after and exiting the stairwell behind him on the fifth floor. They were inside a flat with the door closed, locked and chained before Zayn found his voice again. “What the fuck?”

The officer shrugged and began to unbutton his shirt. “Didn’t think you wanted to get in trouble, would be a shame to have the cops stopping you from making your art.”

Zayn looked away as the officer’s hairy chest began to be revealed and busied himself with looking around the flat, smiling when he saw comics spread out on the coffee table and DVDs of a couple of Marvel movies. “Aren’t you a cop?”

“What?” the man asked as he disappeared down the hall, the shirt grasped in his hand, Zayn admiring his broad back that tapered into a pair of extremely snug trousers. Were those really police issued? Sleeve tattoos caught his eye as the man went into a room. After a few minutes, he reappeared in a shirt and a pair of joggers, tossing a towel and some clothes at Zayn who caught them without thinking. “Washrooms on the left. You might want to get cleaned up before they start coming door to door. I’ll stash your gear.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Zayn asked, his feet already moving towards the washroom, and he began wondering when his body stopped listening to his brain. “Being a cop and helping a criminal and all.”

Liam laughed. “Not a cop. Just a Liam. I’ll explain everything once you’re clean,” he said and started gathering together Zayn’s stuff. He saw him going into a bedroom with his arms full as Zayn closed the bathroom door.

After a long shower, Zayn’s confusion only growing as the paint washed down the drain, he dug around in the man’s cupboards and found cleaning supplies. He cleaned out the tub, calling out a “‘M decent,” when there was a knock on the door.

The door opened, and Liam smiled down at him. “Well, wasn’t expecting you to clean up after yourself, but thanks. Now, c’mon, I’ve heard them moving through the halls.” They put away the cleaning supplies, and Zayn gave Liam a strange look when he stuck his head underneath the tap, soaking his hair and quickly drying it with a towel.

They went into the sitting room and settled onto the couch, Liam pressing play, and  _ The Avengers _ started in the middle. About five minutes passed, Zayn opened his mouth to question Liam when there was a knock at the door. He stood up and then looked down at Zayn. “What’s your name?”

Zayn blinked, realizing he’d never introduced himself and had already basically made himself at home in a stranger’s flat. “Zayn. Zayn Malik.”

Liam tapped his shoulder. “Nice to meet you. Liam Payne.” Then he approached the door and pulled it open to reveal two officers. 

“Sorry to disturb you, but the vandal struck again and we were wondering if you’ve seen or heard anything, sir,” the one said, and Liam shook his head, opening the door wider. Zayn looked up at the officers, feeling panic rising in his throat. 

“M’boyfriend and I were in the shower. Now, we’re just watching movies and he likes it a bit loud, so I’ve heard nothing,” Liam said and Zayn blushed as the words sunk in.

“Have you heard anything, sir?” one of the officers asked, looking at Zayn.

“No, ma’am. Just watchin’ movies, like, the man said,” Zayn responded, pausing the movie before smiling over at the them, hoping his voice didn’t sound as nerved up as he felt.

“You don’t mind if we take a quick look around,” the first officer asked Liam, who shrugged and gestured for them to enter. Zayn sat up straight on the couch, feeling panicked, but Liam just closed the door after the officers entered, sitting next to Zayn on the sofa. He threw an arm around him and pulled him close, his mouth hovering around Zayn’s ear. “S’okay, babe, they’re just doing their job.”

Zayn nodded and pressed his face into Liam’s neck, surprised the position wasn’t as awkward as it should be. After a few moments of listening to the officers opening and closing doors, he felt Liam pull him to his feet. “Was there anything else?”

“No, that’s fine. Thank you for allowing us to look around. If you hear or see anything suspicious, let us know,” the female officer said, handing them a card which Zayn reached out to take from her.

“No worries,” Zayn responded with a smile, giving a little wave as Liam closed the door behind the officers.

They both stood quietly, arms still around each other until the footsteps faded and the elevator dinged. “Thank fuck,” Liam said, letting out a breath and using his other arm to pull Zayn into a hug. “I was bricking it.”

“You?” Zayn laughed as he returned the hug quickly before pulling away and then shoving Liam gently. “Now, what the fuck, mate?”

Liam started laughing, his eyes disappearing into crinkles and his entire body folding into itself. After a couple of minutes, during which Zayn had rolled his eyes and dropped back down onto the sofa, Liam got himself under control. “Sorry,” he huffed out, breathing hard as he crossed to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. “Thirsty?”

“For information,” Zayn snapped, but reached a hand out for one of the bottles as Liam rejoined him on the couch.

“Look, I was coming home from work and saw you dangling from the roof and as I entered the building, I heard someone calling the cops. Personally, I like your artwork and hate every time the damn building covers it up, so I thought I’d try to keep you from getting in trouble.” Liam took a long pull on his beer, and Zayn watched his Adam’s apple bounce as he swallowed, suddenly finding his own throat dry. He took a drink himself, savouring the coolness of the liquid sliding down his throat. “When I got to the roof to warn you, you were just coming up over the side. That’s where you came into the story, so not much more to tell.”

“You’re a cop, so you helped me break the law,” Zayn pointed out, tapping the top of his bottle on Liam’s nose and laughing at the face he got in return.

Wiping the back of his hand over his nose, Liam blushed and gave a bit of a sheepish grin. “Not a cop. A stripper,” he muttered and Zayn choked out a laugh. “My mate, Louis, stole my fucking clothes and I had to wear my costume home.”

“Damn, you must give plenty of brides-to-be heart attacks, you’re right convincing as a cop,” Zayn told him, his eyes taking in Liam’s form under the tee and trackies he was wearing now. “And I can just imagine the other bits.”

“Stop imagining my bits,” Liam said, shoving Zayn and laughing as he slid off the sofa to the floor. They laughed together, and Zayn reached over to the restart the movie from the beginning. “What are you doing?”

“Watching a movie with my boyfriend,” Zayn told him, leaning his head back on the seat of the sofa to smile up at Liam. “Isn’t that what you told the officers? Hate to make a liar out of you.” Liam’s face flushed, but he smiled as he slid down to the floor next to Zayn, leaning his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn could see Liam worrying his lower lip between his teeth, so he turned to press a kiss to the top of Liam’s head. “This is alright, yeah?”

“Yeah, more than,” Liam said, quietly as he tangled one of his hands with Zayn’s and turned his attention back to the screen.

After a couple of minutes, Zayn elbowed Liam gently. “Didn’t you also say something about me liking it loud?”

Liam’s face turned bright red, and Zayn couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him, feeling much better when Liam’s laughter joined in. The laughter died out completely when Liam pressed his lips to Zayn’s, turning his head slightly so they slotted a bit better.

“Let’s see just how loud,” Liam quipped before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say "hi" on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/JolynnMG) or [tumblr](http://josjournal.tumblr.com/). I love meeting new people!


End file.
